


Gone with the Dream

by ScrumptiousDinosaurWizard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Or not, Some headcanon, Well see, also first ff i post here, first ff for this fandom, let's see how pitty it'll turn out XD, might get ooc, oh and English isn't my first language, tacks/characters will later be added, welp XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrumptiousDinosaurWizard/pseuds/ScrumptiousDinosaurWizard
Summary: Ghilan'nain, Evanuris, mother of halla and goddess of navigation, creates a plan to escape her prison in the Fade.Her only problem: she needs a vesel.(P.S. I literally have no clue where the idea came from, but wanted to share my brain gibberish-ness)





	Gone with the Dream

Fade. 

Probably the most appropriate name for it, when you considered that there was nothing to be seen which seemed clear; no matter at what you laid eyes on there was always something unfamiliar to it, even if it was only a vestigial memory of something from the past.

The limits of "time" and "place" were also altered here; even if one did not move a single step, one could walk from the top of a mountain to the depths of an ocean in an hour, without noticing the passing hour as such. 

The wandering spirits that someone would most likely cross, peaceful, angry, as well as such unhappy souls lost in the vastness of nothingness, could almost have given the appearance of a living world.

But only almost. 

With an unreadable face, a figure walked through this surreal world, without paying tribute to the floating islands, nor to the shadowy city on the horizon, which would have amazed anyone else. 

The being, in the form of a woman dressed in white, knew the scenery. She even knew it too well, after all, the lady had been condemned for countless decades to look at this scenery and to commit nothingness. With the esteem and authority of a person of high decency and great power, she walked through her prison, always along the invisible wall she crammed her in. 

Ghilan'nain's gaze wandered aimlessly through the void, bitterness and anger smouldering deep within her. Fen'harel, the wretched traitor, would rue the day he had imprisoned her and the other Gods on this side of the world. "Gods", she let the word roll over her tongue, the sound evoking benevolent memories. 

Of course, neither she nor the other beings who lost their freedom and some part of their power through the betrayal were gods in the true sense of the word. But they didn't object to this name, nor did they correct the elves of the old times when they regarded and worshipped Ghilan'nain and her companions as such due to their abilities, and started to praise them as "Evanuris".

On the contrary; sacrifices as well as rituals strengthened them and manifested their power in the world of that time. Their powers grew, their magic nourished by the bodies of those who were bound to them through Vallaslin.

But then Fen’harel came, "freed" elves from their tattoos, rebelled against them and the other eight supreme Evanuris, and finally separated them from the earthly world with his "veil".

The mere memory distorted the being's graceful features into a grimace. The pain of the binding spell still echoed within her, but she hadn't succumbed to the temptation of the darkspawn and degenerated into a beast like some of the others, and kept both her form and her mind.** Not least because of the latter, her powers had been almost completely regenerated over the centuries. 

The only obstacle left now was the veil. This last barrier between the worlds could be broken, even some of the depraved spirits managed to do so. However, these spirits were not bound by a spell.

Ghilan'nain had not bothered to count her attempts, too many have they become over the decades. From simple solution spells to powerful curses, she had opposed the barrier, but it remained without change. Her next attempt would, hopefully, be crowned by success.

It was a speculation born of centuries of anger and despair. And even if this attempt failed like the previous ones, it would still have repercussions.

Without paying any further attention to the city or the floating islands, the lady turned away and walked with flowing skirts towards a nearby building. Forgotten signs adorned and withered flowers clung to columns, distant memories of what was once her home. Even though the space around her home was infused with her magic due to her imprisonment, it was inside her refuge that her power was still strongest. 

In the core of the building, illuminated by summoned wisps, was a carefully drawn seal on the floor. Runes, which no one would recognize even in the realm of Tevinter, glowed promisingly at Ghilan'nain's entrance.

"Now we'll see how careful you were, dirty bastard," she said softly, her hands commanding the seal. With the same simplicity of breathing the Evanuris evoked her magic; not fed by the surrounding nothingness but by her very own self.*** This part of their being the Wolf could not take away from them back then.

The seal lit up, faintly at first, with a ghostly blue glow. The more of her magic flowed into it, the more intensely both seal and runes shone. If a lower being like an elf, or even a human, had been in the room, they would have gone blind after a few moments.

A steady whispering followed the awakening of the portal, near spirits as well as demons felt the change of energy in the Fade, as well as in the veil. No doubt some of them would escape to the earthly world, taking the chance that Ghilan'nain had been denied for so long. 

At the zenith of channelization, she focused on her goal, stretching herself as far as she could to search. One being would have the honor of serving her personally.   
Hours which could as well have been mere seconds passed, while Ghilan'nain's mind wandered to the dreaming beings in the Fade.****

It should be young, untainted by the influence of the wolf, but strong enough to do its job without breaking. Many she found only insufficiently fulfilled her wishes and those she approached escaped her grasp into the earthly world. 

As her powers were reaching her limits, the lady already about to close her magic again, a wandering ghost caught her attention. Seemingly aimlessly, the creature walked on a floating island, from its stature it could have been either an elf or a human.***** 

Carefully the Evanuris approached the unformed ghost, explored its innermost being. No memory of Fen'harel appeared to her but streams of playing people accompanied by joyous calls. It was perfect.

Before the spirit could have escaped she seized it, withdrew into her body, bound the other consciousness in the seal.

Ghilan'nain closed her eyes briefly, uniting mind and body as the seal faded to a faint glow before she examined the physical being before her, which was to serve her now.  
Looking around with bewildered eyes, a young woman knelt in the seal, her hair tousled behind round ears, wrapped in strange clothing. She would do her duty, the lady was sure of that.

Although weakened, she squared her shoulders, formed herself to the ideas of the other being, before she spoke in a clear voice: "Lower your eyes, for you are kneeling before your new mistress, human!”

be continued

**Author's Note:**

> *From my understanding, the Fade is probably formless, with the exception of the black city and the floating islands, whereby the partly absurd illustrations are memories of the earthly world, which can then take strongly grotesque dimensions. 
> 
> **Small self-interpretation, since I couldn't find a clear answer to this question; according to the wiki, archdemons are ancient gods that have been tainted by the Darkspawn. Who these old gods were before has, to my knowledge, not been clarified yet. But since the Darkspawn originated in the void, where the Evanuris are located, it seemed logical to me (at least for the FF XD) to assume that these gods are the 9 elf gods. 
> 
> ***According to a friend's explanation the "old" elves drew their magic from their own life force, because before the betrayal the earthly world was seamlessly connected to the Fade, and thus the magic was inherent in the beings themselves. I liked the idea and therefore left it XD
> 
> ****While the physical form is bound by the spell in a limited area, I can imagine that with the necessary skill, and with the help of a portal, the metaphysical part of a magician can cross such a border.
> 
> *****A self-interpretation again (I haven't played a magician yet >.>): Since, except for the dwarves, all beings enter the void at least in their sleep, but only magicians are aware of it, therefore I BELIEVE that all those who are unconsciously walking in the void are somewhat unshaped, or just vaguely formed (I am highly unsure about this point). However, this special deformity has another background, which will be explained in the next chapter ;3
> 
> Notes notes:  
> First attempt to write for Dragon Age, so unvarnished criticism is welcome XD   
> My knowledge is currently limited to DAO and parts of DA2 as well as some inquisition, so there will probably be a lot of self-interpretation/errors ^^'  
> If I make canon specific errors: please do not hold back in your comments! 
> 
> P.S. How the chapters will appear I can't say/guarantee yet, because at the moment there are exams coming, and the FF was created more to relax >.>   
> P.P.S. If you like it and want to know the outline, please contact me ^^


End file.
